Shatters
by Montley
Summary: Deep, unguarded wounds are buried deep within your soul, and you know that if you would ever admit it to a single person, you would hurt everyone. At first it had all been innocent of silly little Dominique believing a longtime family friend, Teddy Lupin, to be cute. But Victoire brought her sharp claws on him before you ever had a chance, stupid girl.


Shatters

By Montley

_"The day misspent,_

_the love misplaced,_

_has inside it_

_the seed of redemption._

_Nothing is exempt_

_from resurrection."_

By Kay Ryan

To love unrequited is to love unfairly; alone, distraught, desperate and needy, you wait anxiously for the other to notice you even one time. And yet you know that he will never care for you the way he cares for her, your own blood related, sister.

Deep, unguarded wounds are buried deep within your soul, and you know that if you would ever admit it to a single person, you would hurt everyone around you. At first it had all been innocent of silly, little Dominique believing a longtime family friend, Teddy Lupin, to be cute. But Victoire brought her sharp claws on him before you ever had a chance, stupid girl.

He brought her flowers, took her on dates, and you knew it should have been you. Victoire had always been the prettier one, the smarter one, and the perfect one, and it was no wonder that every boy that the both of you would come across would chase after her and not you. True, you both had Veela blood, but it made no difference in your appearance, just hers; you were gangly, weak, and timid. What boy would ever want you?

He smiles, he jokes, he nudges you, and yet he never notices the look in your eyes when you want to lean over and kiss him. But you know you can't, and it takes every nerve in your body to prevent you from doing so.

He graduates but seldom visits Hogwarts to see her, not you, but her. He had even kissed her before she boarded the Hogwarts Express. You were there, watching with envy, accidently bumping into others, breaking another woman's portable mirror.

She loves him, he loves her, and then there's you, alone, distraught, desperate and needy. You do not care that one time Victoire leaves the room, you do not care when Teddy starts telling you about how much he's glad he found Victoire, and you reach over, your dainty hand on his shoulder as you press your lips against his on a sudden impulse that you can no longer contain within your lonely, distraught, desperate and needy spirit, a kiss you have always imagined doing in your sick, little fantasies.

Under you, he's frozen like an iceberg, his lips radiating off the cold emanating from his heart. He pulls away just as your perfect, older sister enters the room, tears flooding to her perfect, blue eyes. Teddy runs after her, but turns back to glare at you, and tears are sliding down your own cheeks, begging for an apology, but all he says is for you to tell that to Victoire.

And you hate yourself because they're perfect, and you almost ruined them. But patches were healed between them, but with you, the bond was broken.

The rest of Victoire's time at Hogwarts she does not speak to you, because how could a person do that to her own sister? You cannot even provide an answer, not even one to satisfy yourself. All you know is that you still love Teddy, but he'll never love you.

After Hogwarts you move away to Ireland, meet other boys that distract you from thoughts of Teddy and attempt to move on from him. Yet, it is impossible; he haunts you during the night, during the day and during your dreams. Even when you are with another boy you think of him, and you know you are disgusting for it.

Your heart begs you, please, to stop the nonsense. You beg yourself, please, let me be free. But as you are standing stoically at their wedding, a glass of wine in your hand, it shatters inside your grip because Victoire's perfect for Teddy, and you're not anything besides alone, desperate, distraught and needy.

* * *

Written for:

The Big Brother Competition

HP Potions Competition, Amortentia

Weasley's Wizard Competition, Ton Tongue Toffees

Wand Wood Competition, Alder

Colors Comp, Green Positive


End file.
